


Coin Flip

by Sophie_The_Witch



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Noelle is def in my cross hairs, cause im lowkey bored by bnha..., propably more characters in the future, this is just for fun tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_The_Witch/pseuds/Sophie_The_Witch
Summary: It's hard not to hope. You tried not to, told yourself there wasn't any much point. And yet you did it anyway. Growing up in an orphanage there wasn't much to hope for. But when your two best friends declare they're going to be the Wizard King, all you can do is try not to get swept away by the current. And with such mysterious grimoires you three all hold, and when you even manage to all get into the Magic Knights, you start to believe there might be a chance that you were meant for something.All you can do is keep spinning.-O-"Heads for Yuno, cause he's smart. And tails for Asta, cause he's always making an arse of himself.""Hey!"
Relationships: Asta (Black Clover)/Reader, Yuno (Black Clover)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Coin Flip

An orphanage was an odd place to grow up. It was for most people, you knew that at least. But not for you, it was all that you knew. 

But you never knew how to deal with _this_.

**“SISTER LILY, WILL YOU PLEASE MARRY ME!”**

It was incomprehensibly stupid, you couldn’t understand why he never accepted a simple ‘no’. _He_ was stupid. That was for sure. 

As you sat up in the tree next to the Church, you knew you should probably help Sister Lily out. However, all you can do is stare in embarrassment as Asta makes the Church the laughing stock of Hage village once again. You reach up to your chest, fingering the small pendant that sat against your collarbone. A coin, old and dingy, with a hole drilled through the front of it and a thin string holding it around your neck. Compared to Yuno’s necklace it was trash, simply trash, but you loved it with all your heart anyway. 

You always played with it whenever you felt… nervous? Any emotion too strong really. Like that time you confessed to the farmer boy and he turned you down hard. When you were blushing you spun it and dragged your nails along the edge and over the tiny ridges, and when he called you a freak, you stuck the edge of your pinky fingers nail in the hole, and almost wanted to start chewing on the damn thing.

Luckily, today you weren’t as embarrassed by Asta, but seeing the people ploughing in the fields stop to stare always made you cringe.

You watch Asta, with his grey hair and emerald green eyes, beg Sister Lily, who you could only see the back of, but knew her blue hair and blue eyes would be frazzled and unkempt because of Asta’s pestering, no matter how much she tried to stay composed.

“I’ll become the wizard king someday and make you happy! So _please_ marry me!” His voice, no matter how much you love him, grates on your ears so hard you almost want to cry. 

As always, Asta is down on one knee, holding out some strange gift to Sister Lily. Today he went with a slightly wilting pink daisy, one of its petals about to fall off from his rough handling.

And as always, Sister Lily declines him.

“I’m sorry Asta, but I’m everyone’s Sister,” she says. You can still only see her back, but you can tell she’s got a kind smile on her face, trying her best to let him down easy, but you know it’s not going to last long. 

Asta cries out in what sounds like pain, and curls back into himself, somehow still on one knee. 

And then in the span of a second, he’s in Sister Lily’s face, shouting, “Not yet!” and making a sound that resembles a broken whistle or tea kettle.

“Um… I’m sorry,” Sister Lily says, sounding in pain herself. You just wish he wouldn’t cause so much trouble. Nobody here enjoys this. Maybe Nash, but he’s mean, so he doesn’t count.

Asta screeches again, and moves back to bow low in front Sister Lily, still screaming about not giving up. Usually, one would agree that not giving up is a great thing, however, Asta proved that too much of a good thing was possible.

They both bow lower and lower to each other before Lily screams, “Stop Pestering me! Water Creation Magic! Holy fist of love!” the water forms from the air, swirling above her outstretched hand, and slams down into Asta when she swings her arm down. The ground around him crumbles and flies into the swirling air, before settling upon Asta’s broken body. He lies down face first in the puddle of remnant magic, barely twitching.

You shake your head in disappointment. You spin and thread the coin between your fingers, watching the fiasco go down, just another Tuesday.

Sister Lily apologises before rushing over to help him, worrying over the boy she’d just beaten with one spell. You hop down from your perch in the tree, letting go of your coin to go and try and help Asta back up.

“I used my grimoire without thinking…” she looks down at the blue book in her hand and is shocked when a slow clap brings her out of her fussing.

You look away from the two and see Recca is the source of the noise, easily noticeable with her curly afro of red hair, with Nash following close behind her, his arms behind his head in a lazy pose. Typical for both of them.

“Well done, Sister!” she cheers.

“No mercy whatsoever,” Nash quips, looking as bored as ever. He did realise he wasn’t a teenager yet, right?

Sister Lily places a hand delicately on her face and says, “I-it just happened…”

Asta jumps in the air, prepared to attack Sister Lily in another proposal, and you side-step in front of her, ready to be tackled by Asta. It’s happened before, and it’s never a pleasant experience, but what can you do.

And then a gust of wind grabs Asta mid-air and sends him smashing right back into the dirty puddle. 

“Oh Asta…” you mumble, crouching down to help him back up.

“Sheesh,” Recca says, and you look up to the source of the magical gale, Yuno, staring down at Asta in mild annoyance. Only mild, he needs to look cool, obviously. His black hair is beautifully windswept and his golden eyes are alluring, but you know he’s not trying to look that perfect, no, it just comes naturally to him, because even God has his favourites. You notice Aruru and Hollo clinging to his legs and scowl, they stole your breakfast earlier today, and you wouldn’t be forgetting their betrayal anytime soon.

“How many times does she have to dump you?” Nash asks, and you start tugging on Asta’s limp arm, ready to plead with him to be quiet.

At Nash’s words, he bolts upright and instantly rips out of your hold to go and storm up to Yuno, huffing and puffing air like an angry bull. 

“Why are you getting in my way too, Yuno?!” he shouts, glaring up a the taller boy. It was funny how short Asta was, even you were taller than him. He was probably the shortest fifteen year old in the village, it was kinda sad, to be honest.

“Why?” he holds his jaw, in an “I’m thinking pose” and says, “Because you’re loud, short, obnoxious and immature.”

Asta gasps out in shock at every insult thrown his way, and you cringe at Yuno’s mean words. Yuno walks past Asta, not paying much attention to the boy who looks like he’s about to try and attack Yuno like a wild animal.

“Basically you’re not appealing to women in any way.”

“Hey! While most of that is true-” at your words, Asta keels over backwards into the mud, “-he’s not unappealing! He’s determined and girls really like a guy who knows what he wants!”

“Hey! What the hell are you two saying to someone you’ve grown up with for the past fifteen years!? You pretty jerks!” Asta yells, his fists clenched together. You wonder if he knows he looks like a little kitten held by the scruff of its neck unwillingly.

Probably shouldn’t tell him that.

“Hey! What do you mean!? I was defending you!” you shout back, upset he was upset with you.

“Horribly,” Nash comments and you go to attack the little brat but are cut off by Yuno calling out your name.

“Come help me hang the clothes, and I’ll help you up onto the roof later.” 

You turn on your heel, a happy smile on your face at the idea of playing with Yuno’s magic. You trot over to him, daisies and flowers emanating from you.

“Wha- Damn you, you lady’s man!” Asta shouts, angry at Yuno for stealing you over to his side. You were always very fickle when it came to the two of them, and there was always a small game over who could keep your attention long enough. Neither of them ever ended up winning, but you did get more food because of it, so you kept playing along anyway.

You stand next to Yuno, shaking out the old worn linens, and then hanging them up by your favourite tree, happy to help Sister Lily with the laundry. You know Yuno could do it in about a second with his magic, but he liked to let you help because you loved it so much.

“Asta, Sister Lily is a woman of the cloth, so she can’t get married. Also, you’re only fifteen, so you can’t get married anyway.” he starts hanging up some of the sheets alongside you, and you hum happily.

“Shut up! Yuno, you jerk… I oughta…” a tick mark appears on Asta’s face, and you get ready fo more screaming.

Suddenly, Asta puts up his fists and challenges Yuno to a fight, “I challenge you to a fight, Yuno!”

Yuno looks over his shoulder and says, “I decline.” you snicker at this, your shoulders shaking from you attempting to hold in your laugh, and failing miserably. Your hand goes up to grasp your coin, one still hanging up the laundry half-heartedly. Yuno smiles down at you, a soft look in his eyes before they flick back to the laundry.

“Why the hell not?!” Asta yells from behind you, and you grin a little wider.

“Because it’s a waste of time.”

“What’d you say!?”

You hear the telltale tinkle of water, and look over your shoulder to see Recca filling up a pot with her magic, Nash crouched beside her with a wisp of fire sitting on the tip of his finger.

“Give it a rest, Asta. There’s no way you can beat Yuno.” Nash says, lighting the firewood beneath the small stove.

Asta tenses, staring down Yuno with determination, and shouts, “Take this…” he pushes his foot back, moving into a proper fighting position, “My ultimate…” he moves his arm forward in a wide arc, “Attack!” Nothing happens, but a few drops of water fly forward and hit Yuno’s shoes. You hope it’s water, not sweat. That’d be kinda gross.

“I mean you can’t even use magic, why do you try?” Nash says, and we all start at Asta as he curses and screams to the sky. You look to your left and see that most of the farmers have gone back to work, but see some are still staring at the village idiot causing a ruckus. You sigh.

“Nothing came out!” Asta yells, slamming his fists into the ground.

You scratch your coin, wondering if you should get him up again. Maybe he should stay down there this time, actually, would save you the headache.

“I’m not done yet!” he screams into the earth.

“Asta’s being funny again!” Afuru laughs, pointing at the boy in the dirt.

“You have zero sense,” Nash says, pushing to his feet, “It’s hard to believe someone your age can’t use magic yet.” Asta looks incredibly shocked that his magic doesn’t work, which to everyone else is not a surprise at all.

Asta is pulled out of his frozen state by Nash’s pestering and rushes over to him, shaking his fist in his face.

“The hell’s your problem?! How dare you speak to your elders that way!?” he yells right in Nash’s face, and all of a sudden you feel embarrassed again because you know without a doubt, Asta is even ruder to his elders.

This is either going to give you a headache or make you laugh till you pass out. That’s how it always is with Asta.

“Shut up,” Nash says, brandishing that same finger of fire, “Magic is everything in this world. It’s only natural to be able to use magic. You’re the only one I’ve ever seen who can’t use it, Asta. Even Sophie can use it, be if she can’t control it whatsoever,” you scowl at his swords, kicking a rock beneath your shoes, but don’t speak up to disagree with him, cause it’s absolutely true.

Your magic was chaotic and bothersome, and you didn’t even try and train with it, seeing as how you usually cause catastrophic damage when you tried.

“Hey! Leave Sophie out of this! I’m the one your fighting! Lemme show you what I’m really made of!” and then Asta starts doing pushups at the speed of sound, and you can’t help but crack a grin at his antics, even if you’re blushing like a tomato at all this yelling.

“How you like that, huh?! I know you can’t do pushups this fast!”

“What’s your point?”

“You’re funny, Asta!”

Suddenly the wind picks up around you, and you turn to see Yuno drying the clothes with his magic, the ball of laundry spinning in the tell-tale air magic glow. Oops, guess you got distracted. You mouth ‘Sorry’ up at Yuno but he only shakes his head at you, not bothered at all. Everyone rushes over to watch the amazing display of magic, and you nudge him with your shoulder, impressed as ever and wanting him to know that.

“That’s Yuno for you,” Nash says, crossing his arms and looking up at the spinning ball.

“He’s such a great help,” Sister says, as the clothes break apart, hovering in the air.

You sweat at that, really wishing you’d managed to concentrate and ignore Asta, so you could’ve helped too.

“You too, Sophie,” she says, but you don’t really believe her.

You mumble a small ‘No problem’ up to her, before turning when you hear Asta run away down the corner of the Church.

“Then leave...The wood chopping... To me!” he shouts, setting up a log and swinging back the axe, but before he can chop the log himself, Asta sends a gust of wind down and cleaves the wood in two.

Nash sighs in disappointment and says, “I still can’t believe you three are the same age,”

Asta grits his teeth, still brandishing the axe and stomps forward, ready to give Nash a piece of his mind, only to get his face slammed right in the door, as it’s thrown wide open. You stare around the open doors to see Father Orsi crying. 

...Why is he crying?

“Yuno is the hope of this church!” he sobs, tears streaming down his face. 

Oh, that’s why. God, you hate these moods of his. 

He throws his arms up as if he’s praying to the gods in the hope they bless him with another child of the same calibre, completely ignoring Asta sat in the corner hunched over in fetal position and probably crying too, just not in happiness.

“I won’t be surprised if you end up joining the magic knights who serve the Wizard King, Yuno!” 

You move forward, and crouch beside him, rubbing his back gently.

“Hey, it’s fine, Asta. We’ll be getting our grimoires soon, and then who knows what’ll happen?” you comfort him, scratching through his fluffy hair.

“Yes, it should trigger something in you and then you’ll be able to use magic,” Sister Lily says from behind you too, kindness filling her voice.

“Sister!” he sobs, completely ignoring you, and you frown, kind of irritated. He looks to the giant demon skull at the edge of town and pushes to his feet. He stares up at the statue of the Wizard King and yells a promise to him.

“I’ll get my grimoire soon… Finally, finally! I’ll get a grimoire that’s more amazing than anyone else’s is!” he shouts, fists clenched in determination.

“Except my grimoire, I bet mine will be way cooler!” you play, grinning up at Asta. He looks down at you with a matching grin and says-

“We’ll see, won’t we?”

You look away from Asta, and towards the same statue, The Wizard King holding out his grimoire and looking down at his kingdom, proud and regal, and decide to make your own promise.

"I’ll figure out my magic, and when I finally understand it, I’ll prove that I’m not broken. That I can do anything,” you finger your coin again, clasping it in your hand.

“And become the Wizard King!” Asta finishes off for you, and you shake your head at him with a smile. I mean.. Your goals are pretty lofty, but his are higher than the clouds.

It doesn’t much matter that you dream of being the Wizard King as well - or well, Queen - since you’d rather die than tell anyone that. You get mocked enough for wanting to be a Magic Knight, so telling anyone about the Wizard Queen dream is a little far-fetched.

Not that you planned to even try out for the Magic Knights, the inevitable failure for you to get in would be soul crushing. 

And for living in the same orphanage as Asta, the village idiot. That’s also a good source of bullying, but you weren’t ashamed of Asta, even if he did embarrass you… wait, isn’t that the same thing? Whatever, you had mixed feelings, is what you should really say.

“There they go again,” Nash says, looking at the two of you laugh together.

“And I’ll fix up this shabby, ugly church!” Nevermind, Asta was the most shameful person you’d ever met and you never want to talk to him again.

“Well, I’m so sorry it’s so shabby and ugly!” Father yells at him, pointing a finger in anger.

“Oh my god…” you say, almost melting at this point, these are the people you have to live with? Really, God? Your cruelty is unbecoming.

“Right, Yuno?” he calls, and Yuno doesn’t even respond, golden eyes staring before turning away, cold and cruel.

Asta drops the fist he was holding up to him, silent. You at least knew how you felt about how Yuno had been treating Asta recently, which was pretty pissed off.

“Just you wait! Just you wait, damn it!” He yells, rushing off and leaping over the dingy fence keeping the orphanage safe, running straight to the demons remains and the forest he loves so much.

“Asta, wait!” Sister Lily calls out, you don’t bother, knowing nothing is going to stop him in rage-filled tantrum. You push up from your feet, glaring at Yuno, who barely spares you a glance.

“Is he really older than me?” Nash sasses, and you glare at him too. 

You miss the balance you three used to have, a kind easy atmosphere that you longed to go back to. But you suppose… everyone grew up eventually.

Sister Lily follows Yuno into the orphanage, closing the doors behind her, but you still easily hear through the thick wood, the cracks and wear in the doorway making the sounds pass through.

“Say, Yuno… couldn’t you be a bit nicer to Yuno? Like you used to be. Remember how you three were always together when you were little?” she asks.

You can’t help but think back to that time when Asta came home black and bruised, you and Yuno barely able to hold his weight, and how much Yuno has changed since then.

“I can’t be nicer to him.”

You clench your fist, pulling tightly on your coin, a scowl on your face. Nash looks at you and shakes his head, mumbling something about “Why she still bothers with him?”, and you glare down at the dirt harder.

You push away from the door, running off after Asta and deep into the mouth of the demon skull. 

You jump over hedges and down the path until you finally hear Asta’s voice through the cavern. The setting suns rays leaving a warm light over the boy doing his impossible training routine, doing one-handed upside-down push-ups, which was to you just as amazing as any kind of magic.

“Nine hundred and ninety-four, nine hundred and ninety-five, nine hundred and ninety-six-” Asta counts, coming close to the very end of that set.

You sneak forward, his back facing you - actually the back of his legs facing you, and crouch, ready and waiting for the special number.

“Nine hundred and ninety-seven!”

You grin, watching him bob up and down.

“Nine hundred and ninety-eight!”

You shuffle closer slightly, quiet as a mouse.

“Nine hundred and ninety-nine!”

You pounce, just as the words, “A thousand!” leave his lips, and crash into him. He goes careening forward with a shout and you accidentally get pulled down with him. You both roll along the ground in a tangle of limbs and clothes, shouting the entire time. Eventually, your ruckus is stopped by Asta’s back slamming into a tree, and you slamming your head against his.

“Ow! What the heck, Sophie!” he shouts at you, pissed off at your antics. You’d wince at him yelling right in your face _if_ you hadn’t just lost a fight with gravity. You laugh in his face, rubbing your head, barely caring about the pain.

You open your eyes, to see Asta’s bright green eyes right in front of yours. You seem to be sitting on his lap, and he seems to be incredibly pissed at you. Your grin widens, and you sing at him.

“Sorry Asta~” you feel playful, likely because you were trying to distract yourself from earlier today’s fiasco, but you didn’t think that was much worth worrying about.

He shoves you off with an angry face, and you go careening to the ground, laughing like a hyena the whole time. He gets up, grumbling about you, “Ruining his training,” and you laugh harder. Stomping off to go and continue his training, hopefully without you around.

You sit up, crossing your legs and watching him chug his awful juice. He said it was supposed to help magic increase, but you hadn’t seen any proof of that. You were fairly certain it was just a scam, but no matter how many times you insisted that to Asta, he wouldn’t listen.

He keeps thrusting his hands out, one after the other, but nothing happens.

“I’m going to become the Wizard King. That’s the one thing I’ll never give up on,” he says, and you tilt your head in confusion, wondering why he looks so serious all of a sudden.

The warm light illuminates half of his face, and he looks so determined, it’s almost scary. See, you were the type of person to get out of the way, while Asta would face anything head-on. It was just easier, simpler. Plus you wouldn’t get noticed that way.

That was the way it was supposed to be, you think.

“But before that I need to build myself up!”

Then Asta gets down onto the ground and does his push-ups again, looking just as stupidly fast as always. You get up, brushing the dirt off your lap and say-

“Hey Asta, let’s play some tag.”

The two of you chase each other around till the sun fully disappears from the sky, training and bonding together, laughter filling the air.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't watched Black Clover... you should. Get past that beginning bit that caught me the first time I watched it and drift in shonen bliss with me. This story should follow the plot pretty similarly to the show/manga, but we'll see. As always I'm a hopeless romantic who wants multiple partners so there's at least going to be a crush-harem, but who knows how far I'll go, I'm unhinged and want to date even the boy who can't shut the fuck up.


End file.
